


Blood

by Miko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to deal with fixation. Get it out of your system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Ok, see, here was the thing. It felt good.

It wasn't supposed to feel good. At least, Lavi assumed it wasn't supposed to. You get two-inch fangs buried in your neck, it oughta hurt like a bitch. Right? Right. Only it didn't, and that was the part he was having trouble with.

Maybe it was just that he'd been half dead of the Akuma virus already when it had happened. Maybe it was shock making his body translate pain into something else. Maybe it was the relief of having the deadly virus literally sucked out of his system.

Maybe it was a lot of things, but wondering was driving Lavi crazy. It was rapidly bordering on an obsession, and that just wasn't something he had time for. There was only one way to deal with fixation - get it out of your system.

Krory was alone in his room when Lavi knocked and pushed the door open, which suited Lavi just fine. "Hey, Kro-chan," he greeted the other Exorcist cheerfully.

"Eh? Oh, Lavi." Krory looked up from the book he'd been reading and smiled back at Lavi. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm curious," Lavi said, not bothering to beat around the bush first. "You ever bitten another human before? I mean, all the 'people' you killed in your village turned out to be Akuma."

"I..." Krory looked first startled, then shamed. Even his hair drooped, the white forelock falling to partially hide his face. "It was the only thing I could think of..."

"Oh, I ain't complaining!" Lavi hastened to assure him. "I mean, it kinda freaked me out, but it's way better than being dead."

Krory relaxed a little, meeting his eyes again. "Ah. Then no, not to my knowledge. Why?"

"Well, see... 'cause it kinda... I mean..." For the first time in his life Lavi found himself floundering for words, and to his astonishment he felt a blush spreading over his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to spit it out. "It felt good. Like, really good."

"It what?" Krory looked astonished.

"It felt good," Lavi repeated, his voice and courage steadying at the look in Krory's eyes. Shocked revulsion was what he'd been afraid of seeing. Astonishment was fine. He could work with astonishment.

Reaching behind him without looking, Lavi flipped the lock on the door. He prowled forwards, his voice lowering and turning husky as he continued to speak. "Actually, 'fucking mindblowing' might be a better term for it. Never felt anything like it. So I wanted to know if anyone else had ever said anything about it to you, but I guess not."

Krory had stood as Lavi approached, looking like he wasn't sure whether he was going to need to fight or flee. His hesitation cost him the chance to decide; Lavi reached him and leaned in close, pinning the other man against the wall with one arm to either side of him. "So, I'd be much obliged if y'could do it again," he concluded. "That way when it _does_ hurt, I'll know I was just crazy with the virus and I can get over it."

"You... you _want_ me to bite you?" Krory looked stunned, and Lavi couldn't blame him. "But you were so upset at the time..."

" 'Course I was freaked out!" Lavi shook his head, staring into Krory's eyes. "I'd just been saved from dying by being bitten by a vampire, and I'd _enjoyed_ it. It's been driving me nuts ever since. Will you? Er, _can_ you?"

"I don't know," Krory said. "I've never bitten anyone when there weren't Akuma involved in one way or another. I... I suppose... You really want me to?"

Lavi nodded emphatically. He wasn't above begging, if that was what it took. "Please. Or I'll never be able t'stop thinking about it. Please?" He tilted his head to one side, inviting the contact in an unmistakeable way.

Bracing his hands on Lavi's shoulders, Krory slowly leaned in. Lavi closed his eye and braced himself, expecting to feel a sharp flash of pain at any moment.

And he did, for a split second as Krory's teeth pierced the skin of his neck. Then, before his brain could even register the pain, the fangs sank deep enough to reach the artery, and suddenly pain was the farthest thing from his mind.

Lavi wasn't an innocent. He knew what an orgasm felt like, and this... wasn't one. But it was the closest non-sexual equivalent he'd ever experienced, and his whole system shut down with the quivering bliss of it.

On second thought, maybe not so non-sexual. His body started to react, cock hardening so fast it was dizzying. Lavi felt his heart speeding up to try to cope with the increased demand for blood, and the pleasure came in waves to match the rhythm of it. It seemed to travel like liquid lightning straight from Krory's fangs back to his heart, then spread through the rest of his system from there.

With each wave his cock throbbed as well, until he was so hard he was aching with it and it was almost a kind of pain again. Lavi made a little mewling sound in the back of his throat and was answered by a low growl from Krory, a sound that did nothing to relieve the pressure building rapidly in his body.

Helplessly Lavi tried to rock his hips against the other man's, desperate for some kind of friction, but couldn't coordinate his limbs enough to move. It felt like he was going to burst with need, his whole body shuddering and his nerves so sensitive the very air over his skin was enough to drive him mad.

His heart beat faster still in reaction to the fires burning him alive from the inside out, and the flames leapt higher yet in response. It was too much; Lavi couldn't even find the breath to scream as the tension let go all at once and he came harder than he ever had before in his life.

All without a single point of contact between him and Krory except for the other man's teeth in his neck.

His legs gave out on him and he started to collapse, but Krory caught him with lightning reflexes and brought him in closer to the other man's chest. Lavi was vaguely aware of the feel of a muscled body against his, but most of his mind was absorbed in just trying to deal with the pleasure still coursing through his system setting off one aftershock after another.

Then it stopped as abruptly as it had started, and he cried out involuntarily. "Lavi?" Krory murmured urgently, sounding frightened. "Lavi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, I'm so sorry, what have I done, I'll take you to the doctors..."

Somehow Lavi managed to gather enough of his scattered wits to respond. "No," he rasped, forcing his eye open to stare blearily up at Krory. "No, it's okay, I'm fine. That was... holy shit."

Krory had gone all vampire on him, the way he usually looked when there was an Akuma around. Dazed, Lavi wondered why he'd never before realized just how incredibly sexy the man was when he looked like that, a sort of sheer animal magnetism that was almost hypnotizing. Sadly it was diminishing rapidly as Krory's feral instincts gave way beneath the weight of his concern for Lavi.

"I hurt you," Krory moaned, the darkness fading from his eyes as he returned to normal. He lowered Lavi so the redhead was sitting on the floor, pressing his thumb over the two puncture wounds to stem the continued trickle of blood.

Despite himself Lavi laughed, the sound as hoarse" _Hurt_ me? Kro-chan, that was the farthest thing from pain I've ever felt in my life. It was even _better_ than the first time." He grimaced, embarrassed as he realized his pants were more than a little clammy against the front of his body. "Next time I'm bringing a change of clothes," he muttered, mostly to himself, blushing for the second time that day.

"Next time?" Krory repeated, caught by surprise once again. It was obvious he'd expected Lavi to run screaming for the hills the moment he'd recovered enough to stand.

"If you want to," Lavi amended, looking up at him with a weak grin. "I sure ain't gonna complain. Uh, _do_ you want to?"

Now it was Krory's turn to blush, but a certain wild light returned to his eyes. "I... would not object. You tasted good - especially at the end." He licked his lips, and Lavi saw dark traces of blood on the other man's fangs.

Blood. His blood. The thought made Lavi dizzy with a bizarre combination of burning desire and atavistic fear. So much for getting it out of his system. What an incredibly fucked-up situation he'd gotten himself into.

Aw, hell. What was life without a little danger? "You're on, Kro-chan," he said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
